New Problems
by briuhr
Summary: Four God- born teenaged girls have arrived from the Divine Realms in a magiacal accident. That's just an accident waiting to happen. Meanwhile... Tortall is at war with a new country and Scanra. The girls decide to help.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** Ummm... Yeah. These are the people I _do_ own: Secery, Amisha, Paine, Ocea, Einur, Eidur, Aligan the Older, and Aligan the Younger, along with any made- up countries. The other characters all belong to Tamora Pierce, who's work inspired this. Cheerio!

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoO

oOo

The lightning was flashing one day in the middle of Tortall and though it may seem like a regular happening to you, this was no natural occurrence. And where the lightning struck on the (lucky?) seventh time, in its place stood four young women, each with their own unique traits.

"Uh… Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore…" quipped a girl with long, curly smoky brown hair. She blinked at her companions with gray hazel/ green eyes.

They followed her gaze.

"Could it be? Are we in the Mortal Realms?" inquired a soft voice. It's speaker had slightly curling with blue tinted white blonde hair that fell lightly around her collarbones. She had sea- green eyes.

"I'm going to suppose so." The younger girl turned sharply towards the new speaker, while the others just glanced at her. She stood tall, with a fighter's grace. She whipped her thigh length straight coal black hair and gazed quizzically around with ruby red eyes. "What will we do?"

They turned to the final member of their little group. By the way she stood she was the "leader". She sighed, blowing her prismatic blonde hair away from her face. She glanced around with troubled green eyes. "I don't know…" They started walking.

OoOoOoOoO

The king of Tortall stared into his scrying mirror, beads of sweat forming at his brows. He pushed himself away from his desk decisively. King Jonathon the Fifth, or Jon, stared out his window without seeing anything beyond its frosty panes. He turned, sighing, and went to see his Council. He marched down the halls, thinking dark thoughts. He stopped at a door nearby. Walking in, he found his most trusted advisors (read book number four of the Alanna series…) sitting at a table, joking around. As he passed by the table to another one of his desks, the room grew silent.

He cleared his throat and every conversation grew silent. "As we all know, something, well, something happened… And… some of our dead are back. Very odd, I know, but they are here. We are not certain what else occurred in the spell but, we will deal with that when it comes." He began to pace. "Also, one of our neighbors across the sea, Meridian, has joined Scanra in the battle against us." He halted in his pacing and turned to look calmly at his advisors. "They have three princes and an insane Emperor."

"He killed his second wife two years ago, and ever since he has ruled without contest." Said Queen Thayet as she swept into the room. "He uses his sons for his power, though quite frankly we don't know where they're loyalty's lie." She halted at the front of the room, next to her husband. "The Emperor himself has come over to actually lead battles in the war. And with him, his sons are coming. We may lose the war," she finally said bluntly.

"We need allies, and we have none." King Jonathon frowned. "We are already stressed, though we will be getting warriors from the Islands, it won't be enough. Any suggestions?" he slumped where he stoodwearily.

No one stood or spoke. Someone came to the door and began pounding on it.

King Jonathon rolled eyes and called, "You _pull_, not push." Under his breath he murmured, "Gods, these people are idiots." Finally, the door opened to reveal a blushing squire.

"My lord, there is four girls are here, and they say it is urgent to speak with you." Belatedly, he bowed.

"Bring them in," called Thayet after briefly conferring with Jonathon. He left the room and after a moment, he walked back in with four young women behind him.

At the front stood a young woman with short prismatic white blonde hair. She stepped forward boldly, not even bowing. Stopping in front of the king with her friends trailing behind her, she said stiffly, "Hello, my name is Secery. Who might I be addressing?" In a group behind her stood a young girl with long, curly, smoky brown hair and bright gray- hazel/ green eyes, a young woman with thigh length coal black hair and ruby red eyes, and finally, in the back of the group, was a young woman with slightly curly blue- tinted blonde hair and sea- green eyes.

Jonathon merely blinked at this odd assortment of young women. He drew himself up. "I am King Jonathon the Fifth of Tortall. This is my queen, Queen Thayet and my advisors. Who are _you_?" He challenged.

Turning towards the group she pointed towards the youngest of the group (the girl with curly brown hair). "She is Amisha Sarrasri, sister of who you call "The Wildmage", Daine or Veralidaine Sarrasri. She is the daughter of The Green Lady and Weirin. Her gifts include; Empathy, Wild Magic, and Protection." Even though there was gasps from her audience, she continued. Pointing towards the girl with red eyes, she announced, "She is Paine. The 'daughter" of all Trickster gods, and Gods of war and fighting, she is gifted with tricks and the summoning of weapons and more." Still going, she pointed towards the girl with blue- tinted hair. "She is Ocea, "daughter' of all the water gods. Her powers include; Water, Healing, and Comfort,among other things that are too hard to explain." Finally turning back towards the king she reintroduced herself. "I am Secery. I was created, like Paine and Ocea, rather than being born. I was created from all of the gods' essences." Swallowing, she continued, "We are of the Divine Realms. I wish to know why we are here. It was not in out designs to be here." She looked at him, shivering.

Jonathon's eyes were basically bugging out of his head. "Oh, my gods…"

From the other side of the room came a tentative voice. "Perhaps you were brought here when our dead came back to life?"

Secery turned sharply towards the speaker. "If the dead are back, then the Realm of the Dead, at the very least, has been taken over. Nothing besides the Duke Roger has ever escaped Him." She glanced warily at her motley crew, then back towards the King and Queen. "You are at war, correct? Is there a new power who has entered the war?"

"Meridian."

She frowned. "And which dead are back?"

"Duke Roger, Emperor Orzone, Knight Alexander of Tirragen, and Squire Joren of Stone Mountain. There are others as well..."

She chuckled at the last name. "Goodness, the only one in that group who wouldn't help in the war for the other side would be that Joren fellow. He's rather funny."

The king stared at her. He would ask her about that later. "We have no means to send you back, you realize… You can stay here as long as you like."

Amisha calmly stepped forward. "We have decided. We shall help you in this war." After a moment, King Jonathon nodded a curt thank you. "By the way, is there any means for me to be able to meet my sister? We have never met. In fact, I daresay she doesn't even know I'm alive."

That the King could answer. "Yes, straight away. We'll have someone show you some rooms for your stay."

"Is there an ocean near here? Any body of water whatsoever?" Jon looked at the speaker. It was the girl named Ocea.

"Why don't you go find out from Daine," he suggested gently to them all. "We must finish this meeting.

"Certainly." Said Secery. She turned towards her friends and made shooing motions towards the door. Slowly they all walked out the door. The doors swung shut. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

OoOoOoOoO

Amisha looked around in amazement as they walked around the busy halls. The squire in front of her was still blushing furiously. She stared at him quizzically. Being only twelve years old, she was rather curious about this world. The older girls, whom she considered her sisters (Which I suppose Secery is since she had the blood of Amisha's parents), were all sixteen and were all "born" on the same day of the same year.

Amisha was extremely excited about meeting her older sister. The squire stooped and she nearly ran into him. They were at a door. On a plaque next to it read: Numair Samalin; and beneath it, on a newer plaque: Veralidaine Sarrasri. The squire knocked on the door, sweating.

The door opened, revealing a woman with long curly, smoky brown hair and blue- gray eyes. On her hip sat her baby girl.

The squire said hesitantly, "Miss Wildmage, ma'am, these young women wish to have a conference with you."

Daine gave a slight smile and nodded. "Gladly." She stepped aside and allowed Amisha and the other three girls to enter her rooms.

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile...

The Emperor of Meridian paced without ceasing. In front of him sat his three sons. With every turn he glared at his middle son. He was Einur, seventeen years old and never obeyed him. Even though the boy had immense potential with his gifts of Wild Magic and the Gift, he never even tried to respect his father. The kid was tall, relaxed and easy- going. He had grey eyes and short brown hair.

As he turned he felt pride as he looked at his youngest son. If the Emperor had anything to say about it, Aligan the Younger was going to be Emperor next, not his older sons. He had a minor Gift, which ran out quickly. All he was good for was lighting candles. He was short with medium- length red hair and dull blue eyes. He is thirteen years old.

Eidur was his oldest son and even though he hated his father the Emperor, Aligan Crocnez, his father didn't hate him nearly as much as he hated his middle son. The kid had ambition, though not for the Throne. He wanted to become a professor on Wild Magic, which was his gift. And even though he had only a touch of it, it went a lot further than the Gift. He is nineteen years old.

"Einur! Sit up straight." When he didn't follow his orders, Aligan jerked and tried to look nonchalant. "Slob," he sniffed, turning away. Einur rolled his eyes. Eidur gave a low chuckle and the youngest glared at his older brothers sternly. He was the favorite son.

"We will be going to the kingdom of Tortall. We will be invading,"

"Tell us something we don't know," snapped Einur. "Like, why did I suddenly lose half my power in the middle of last night? And whom did you accidentally bring from the Divine Realms? Which gods are going to kill us, your sons?"

Ignoring his son's last comment, he answered, "I brought back some people from the Realms of the Dead. Some people who will help us in this war. But a few people were brought back without my meaning to. Including some visiting demi- Goddesses. I do not know which ones, though…"

He cleared his throat. "Now, we will be visiting our opposition. We will be attending a royal banquet in Tortall."

His sons groaned. The boys stretched and left the room. They glared at one another.

After they had left, their father got an odd glint in his eyes and let out a maniacal laugh, which echoed throughout his throne- room.

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know Jon is a bit out of character. Maybe more thatn a little bit. I'll work on that... Review to say whether not I should continue this.


	2. Exploration

**Disclaimer: Ok, I DO own Secery, Amisha, Paine, Ocea, Einur, Eidur, Aligan the Younger and Older… And Tamora Pierce is a bloody genius, so she owns everything else.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

**0o0**

Daine the Wildmage had just stared at the girls after they had spun their tale. She gave a soft smile.

Paine felt jealous; she hardly ever smiled. Her anti- social nature made her emotions hard to handle, to say the least. Paine tilted her head slightly, looking at her the rest of the God- born children. Secery tried to act so strong; she was, but she was young, tired and naïve to most things of this world. Her insights on character made her easily- adaptable.

Amisha was trying not to grin too widely at Daine. She was young, cheerful and unknown to this world. She gazed around curiously. It was, quite frankly, extremely amusing. Her head was bobbing around and she was barely paying attention. Paine grimaced, seeing Amisha pick up the baby. Paine couldn't stand small children.

Paine turned her gaze to the quietest of the group. Ocea looked odd in the dim lights. Even though they were indoors, she seemed to glow like water in the sun. She hardly ever spoke anymore. She was constantly training, rather than communicating with others. Ocea sat, blinking tiredly at a clock nearby. Daine had long since brought them glasses of water to drink. As Paine watched, Ocea's eyes focused on her own glass. The water quivered. Slowly, it rose into the air in a tight coil. It then melded into a ball of water. It drifted over to her extended palms. Ocea looked up, apparently realizing the conversation had stopped and Daine was now staring at her. Ocea glanced down. She gave a slight smile and let the ball drift over to the cup.

-Plip-

It dropped back into the cup. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." She murmured, looking demure.

Daine nodded, looking calm. "Certainly." The conversation continued.

Secery, of course, was doing most of the talking. She usually took the lead during these things. Her side of the conversation ended and Daine began asking questions of everyone.

"So… Amisha? How is it I've never heard of you from Ma?" She asked.

Amisha flapped a nonchalant hand. "Oh, whenever she is helping you out, she really doesn't have enough time to talk to you. Besides, I don't think she ever thought this might happen…" Amisha grinned. "And now you're stuck with us for a while."

"How old are you?" Daine asked softly.

"Me? Oh, I'm 13." Amisha was looking around the room again, her eyes not focusing on anything. Daine stared quizzically.

Ocea leaned forwards, her sea- green eyes gentle. "Don't worry. She isn't always like this. She's just excited about being in a new realm." Paine grinned and gave a slight nod. Secery gave one of her sarcastic smirks.

"She's absolutely normal after we get used to the places we are," Paine finally piped up. She rolled her eyes expressively.

"Gee, you talk about me like I can't hear you," Amisha grumbled.

The door busted open. "Daine, dear have you seen my mage kit? I seem to have-" Numair Salamin walked into the room, his robes flaring. He stopped mid- sentence. Belatedly, he continued, "- lost it… Daine, who are these young ladies?" he asked, feigning sociability.

Daine smiled up at him- it was a long way up- and said, "Numair, that's my sister and her friends. They've just arrived from the Divine Realms. Isn't that wonderful?"

Numair's eyes were basically bugging out of his head. The girls exchanged looks and all hurried to make their excuses.

"Um… I need to go… find some water. Practice, you know…" Ocea came up with.

"Yeah, practice. Got to do that…" Paine was on her feet within seconds.

"Got to… find the rooms we were assigned…" Amish commented, stumbling off towards the door. "I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on."

Secery was the only one that kept her head. "I'm going to go take a look around the Palace. I've heard tales about it from the Divine Realms. Come on girls," she said, sweeping out the door.

"Boy, we all sure kept our heads didn't we?" Secery said with a wry grin.

"So what are we all going to do?" That was Paine.

"Well, I'm actually going to do that…" Secery said to the others, lifting her eyebrows.

"Same here," said Paine.

"And here." That was Ocea.

"I'm going to look around… find our rooms… find the training rooms…" Amisha murmured.

"Okay, so, we can meet back in the Great Hall when we get back. Then, Amisha can show us where our rooms are." She looked at all of their faces. They were all nodding. "So it's settled. See you all later." With that, Secery flounced off in her normal fashion.

The others shrugged at each other and wandered in their different directions.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Amisha wandered around for about five minutes before losing all patience and grabbing a passing person's arm. "Hey, where can I find out where my assigned room is?" she asked of a squire passing by next to her. Much to her amazement, it was the same squire from before. She blushed when she realized just how rude she had been. She quickly released his arm. "Oh, sorry…"

He smiled down at her, making her stomach do small flip- flops. And, she found herself blushing slightly. He brushed back short auburn hair from his eyes. She hadn't noticed before, but his eyes were a soulful brown. He grabbed her arm gently, walking in the opposite direction she was trying to go.

"It seems you were trying to go the wrong way." He gave her another brief smile. "By the way, I'm Seth of Darcia. And your name is?"

"Oh, my name is Amisha Sarrasri. Pleased to meet you." She held out a hand, intending to shake his hand. Instead, he took her preferred fingers and gently kissed them. When he looked up again, he found her blushing and looking slightly befuddled. A secretive smile came to his lips.

"So am I." Tilting his head slightly as if thinking, he stood up completely. "If my knight- master allows it, may I show you around the Palace?"

She sighed in relief. "Thank you. If your knight- master says yes, then I would appreciate it very much."

"Well, then, will you walk with me to his quarters?"

He gazed at her gentle smile. "Lead the way."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ocea had been lying when she said she was going to go practice. She wandered around the halls of the Palace, searching in waves of sporadic power for the healing wing. She sensed the bathing feel of a healing gift, vastly outnumbered by the sick. The healers were much overstretched. She rushed to the hospital wing.

She halted at the door, staring at the injured around her.

"You there!" a healer yelled in her direction. For a moment she was afraid he was going to send her away, but instead, he continued, "Come over here and help. If you're healthy enough to stand over there, you're strong enough to help me a bit." She walked over to his side.

Once there, she briskly asked, "What is it you want me to do?"

The healer stared at her for a long moment. "I didn't expect you to come over. Most just mutter excuses…" He shook his hair out of his eyes and asked, "Can you take care of this patient for a moment? I must tend to some of the others…" She nodded mutely and knelt next to the patient's bed.

"If he starts to convulse-" He was unable to finish the comment because one of the other patients suddenly started flailing wildly. He shot a wild look over his shoulder as he bolted away.

She looked back down at the patient, smoothing damp hair from his forehead. Unconsciously, she brushed his mind in waves of power. She sensed he was dying of an internal wound. She felt him slipping into the Black God's Realms, yet felt in her heart that it wasn't his time to die yet.

She desperately grabbed his life- line. Unaware that she was glowing a soft sea- green color, she sent waves of healing power into his system. Her power roared in her ears and swept through his system, purging his system of all ailments and injuries. She felt his eyes flash open. She released him. Turning to look to see where the healer was, she was astonished to see he was crouching beside her, his eyes curiously observing both her patient and Ocea herself.

She coughed delicately. "Err, yes?" she inquired in a calm voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a healer?"

"I assumed you would figure it out eventually… And, besides, we didn't have much time to get to the pleasantries." He blushed, much to her surprise.

"Ah, yes… I suppose not." He looked around desperately for something. He sighed. "Will you help me? We're a bit overworked…"

"Certainly." And, feeling like she was on good terms with the man, she continued in a quirky voice, "What did you think I came down here for in the first place?" For the first time she had seen him, he smiled. Holding out his hand he said, "Timias of Roe."

She took the offered hand. "Ocea of… well, not around here." He gave a weary smile.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Secery glanced up and down the halls as she walked around. From the people around her, she heard that there was going to be a ball on the next day. There was also talk of four God- born teenage girls walking around the Palace. Secery found herself chuckling a little about this.

She cheerfully wandered around the catacombs of the Palace, glancing here and there at the wreckage. She gave an amused glace at some of the tombs. The day she and her friends had been brought to this realm, they had been visiting the Black God and those in the Realms of the Dead. She had of course, talked with quite a few of them.

She heard a rustling from behind her. She swung around, whipping out a diamond sword out of nowhere. In her shadow stood a young man, his eyes grey and hair short and brown. He was taller than she, and well muscled, yet slim. He blinked at the tip of her sword, which was directly in front of his nose. Slowly, he raised his hands, showing he was unarmed. His eyes dropped from the blade to her pale face.

Lifting an eyebrow and featuring a good- natured, if lazy smile, he spoke. "Umm… Hello. My name is Einur. I'm from Emerilian. Can you get that away from my face?"

"I can. But, what were you doing behind me?" She lowered the sword, but it didn't disappear. "I'm Secery. I'm from the divine Realms."

He grinned. "Oh, I was doing the same as you; just wandering around aimlessly. I saw you, and decided to ask where _you_ were going…"

Sensing no lies from him, she allowed her sword to dissipate. She gave a lopsided grin.

"So, you're one of the Princes of Emeriliam…"

In return, he continued, "so, you're one of the demi- Goddesses…" She smiled over at him.

"So, why aren't you with the rest of the royalty?"

"They're boring." With a tiny smirk in her direction, he continued, "But, you're much more fun."

She lifted a fine eyebrow.

Secery gasped, looking at the clock. "I think I've got to go talk to the King. Want to came?" He shrugged, signifying an okay.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Paine turned, looking around the stables and practice yards fondly. She looked around. Then, something caught her attention. There was a sparring match between knights occurring nearby. She stared for a moment, but then realized the man who seemed to be watching nearby, like her. She walked over.

"So, what is this?" He looked at her, his eyebrows going up.

"No idea. I'm not from this country…" he smiled. "It seems that they have grown out of practice, so they want to train."

She glanced over at the two lines. "Interesting…" She said in a bored voice.

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from the wooden fence. Out of nowhere, her sword appeared. It was slim, and long. Its black metal sparked almost as much light as the fiery ruby that sat on its hilt.

He stared at her for a moment. "Might I spar with you? With practice weapons?"

She shrugged, but her fine- boned face revealed mirth and good nature. "Certainly."

He led her inside, unaware that they were drawing a slight crowd around them. Her own sword had long since disappeared, so she had no trouble catching the sword he tossed at her. She swung it around experimentally. She glanced up, and saw him doing the same. She settled into a standard sword fight stance and waited for him to do the same. The man across from her blinked hazel eyes at her and crossed swords with her.

"Someone marks us off," Paine finally articulated. One of the people nodded.

"Cross your weapons… oh, yes you've done that already… Guard!" The knight from another land lunged forward, his sword flashing in the dim light. Much to his surprise, she met him, sword to sword. He bore down on her sword, testing his strength. She held it up, until, heaving, she pressed him back.

He began to circle warily. Her motions, smooth and calculated, kept her front to him at all times. He grunted his approval and launched towards her with a series of chopping motions, attempting to get her guard down. She met each blow, edging him to do his best. It became obvious she was toying with him, waiting for her moment. He growled, his temper rising. Finally, she took the offense. Taking some daring risks, she twisted her body, breaking free of the ring and into the open air outside. Her eyes glimmered with a strange light as she parried, cut, and sliced.

Once, it seemed he had gotten her cornered against a tree, but she managed to twirl and do a sort of cartwheel around him. He was now against the tree, and it seemed he had been beaten. He surged forwards, trying to catch her by surprise. He managed to link his sword beneath her own. With a twist and a grunt of effort, he sent it flying.

She did a few back- hand springs, getting out of range of his sword. She reached her sword. She managed to grab it up, spinning to meet his sword with a crash. There was a fire in both their eyes. She suddenly saw an opening. She twisted her body, keeping him confused, in time to bring her blade up to kiss his neck. They both froze.

"That was the best fight I've had in a while. I'm Eidur of Emerilian." He said, brushing light brown hair from his eyes.

Paine lowered her practice sword, smiling. "The same here. You're the best fighter I've met so far in the Mortal Realms." She extended her free hand. "I'm Paine, of the Divine Realms."

His eyes were slightly startled as he looked at her, but he managed to reply, grabbing her hand, "Well met, Paine of the Divine Realms." She smiled over at him.

"The same here."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ocea waved cheerfully back at Timias as she left the room. The other healers had returned, so her power was no longer needed. She wandered around. At one hallway, she stopped. Several guards were standing around a door down the way. Curious, she walked down the hallway, stopping in front of the guards curiously. They stared at her warily.

"What is it that you are guarding?" she asked, shooting them all puzzled looks.

One of the guards puffed out his chest, trying to look important. "_We_ are guarding the people who have come back from the Black God's realms."

"So, are you keeping people from going in ofr from going out?"

"Out. Most definitely out."

"So, if I were to go in, would I be allowed back out."

"Yes…" She smirked and walked past him into the rooms beyond.

The inhabitants turned to stare at her. Joren of Stone Mountain was the closest to the door, and he looked frustrated beyond belief.

He looked over at Ocea coolly, his eyes emotionless. "Have you come to kill me or save me?" Ocea blinked at Joren.

"Neither… So how is it you're back with the living?"

"I? I must have been mistaken with someone else…" He turned his wandering eyes to a window. His eyes seemed sad. It was obvious something had changed since he had died. He had not aged in his death; he remained 18.

"You're different than when you were alive the first time…" she commented without thinking.

"I am. I met the great Mother Goddess, and Mithros quite a few times. And they each lectured me about women and men being equal in fighting until I felt like my eardrums had burst." He sighed. "I'm going to have to apologize to Mindelan…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Ocea was startled when he turned towards her, his blue eyes far- off… yet slightly gentle. She blinked at him. He was certainly handsome, and he had the air of someone who knew he was handsome. His hair, which had once been rather long, was now short. She realized he was looking at her in much the same way she had been studying her. Much to her surprise, she found herself blushing ever so slightly.

She glanced down at herself. She was willowy, graceful. She remained slightly shorter than Joren. She knew she was quite pretty, as were most of the Goddesses. It was quite another thing to be surveyed as beautiful by a handsome man. She smiled faintly, and turned to go. She swept from the room, nearly flying down the halls…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Joren stared after the girl for a time, wondering who she had been, where she had come from. He smiled slightly. He decided that she must be new here, and that she was brilliantly gorgeous.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Secery and her new friend wandered into the Great Hall. On the other side, Secery found all of the other girls were all sitting at a table. Secery blinked. Beside Ocea sat no one; but the other girls both had a boy sitting next to them. As Secery and Einur drew up, Paine began introducing the new people. "These are Squire Seth of Darcia and Prince Eidur of Emerilian. Who's your friend, Secery?"

"This is Prince Einur of Emerilian." The brothers nodded to each other.

The King stood and an immediate silence fell over the squires, pages and knights.

"He did not give a speech, but rather called out, "I would like to have a word with the Princes of Emerilian, and," he said. Hubbub rose suddenly. They were immediately motioned into silence. "And, I would also like to see Amisha Sarrasri, Secery, Paine and Ocea up here, please."

They all glanced at one another. They all rose. And, across the room, another boy was rising to his feet. They all walked towards the dais. He motioned for them to follow him. Murmurings followed them out the door. Once they were all in the hallway, he turned towards them.

"First of which, I'd like Timias of roe to bring you Princes to your rooms. He stood at the door and hollered for Timias. After the princes had left, he turned towards the god- born girls. "After much deliberation, we would like you to join us for the Banquet Ball." They all nodded enthusiastically. "All right, we'll see about dresses then. And, someone will show you to your rooms…"

He turned, about to call for another page, when Amisha interrupted him. "I've already found out where our rooms are, your Majesty."

He nodded sagely. "Yes. That will work." And with that, he swept off, leaving the girls to walk to their rooms…

**0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0**

**0o0**

**Author's Note: Okay, how did you like that chapter? Anyways, you know the drill. Leave reviews to tell me whether to continue or not.**


	3. Andrenaline

**Disclaimer: Ok, I DO own Secery, Amisha, Paine, Ocea, Einur, Eidur, Aligan the Younger and Older… And Tamora Pierce is a bloody genius, so she owns everything else.**

**0o0**

**0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sweet music filled the hall that was being used for the banquet- ball, all of which Paine was getting annoyed with. She was standing next to a pillar off to the side of all of the action. She glanced around the room, picking out significant people of Tortall.

"So, the antisocial warrior really _is_ antisocial?" ajoking voice said in her ear. Paine turned, looking drawn.

"Big surprise, right?" Paine quipped. Secery stood in front of her, her hair playfully mussed and a wine glass in her hand. Decorative necklaces supplied by the Crown dangled down her athletic frame. In the candlelight, her prismatic hair glinted several separate colors at once. She blinked sultrily enhanced green eyes at Paine.

"Sure," said Secery, a wicked grin flashing across her pale face. Paine gave a drawn smile, trying to calm her twisted nerves. They glanced over across the room, picking out Ocea, who had surrounded herself with healers, and Amisha, who was hanging out with the squires and pages who were not working.

Amisha had shown diplomatic abilities, and was now keeping peace among the squires and knights of the two different nations. Her easy- going grin and wry laughter made the warring communities at ease.

Ocea had been realized as a somewhat limited healer, only to heal those very near to death. The healers enjoyed her presence, for the most part. She made them slightly edgy. Paine sighed. She, of course, belonged with no certain group, and Secery fitted in with most- even all. Amisha fitted in with the younger groups, of course.

While she had been thinking to herself, Secery had flitted away like the social butterfly she was. Paine glared at the world and downed another glass of wine- her third one. She gazed wistfully at her glass. She looked out at the crowd. Her eye twitched noticeably.

Gazing again at her empty wineglass, she began across the Hall. The table of refreshments was thankfully empty of other people as she walked over. Taking a bottle of wine by the neck, she filled her glass. She gazed at its bubbling solution and turned, about to go back to her corner.

A cough came and the room fell silent. Paine, startled, glanced up, stopping her movements abruptly. The courier at the double doors raised his staff and banged the butt of it against the marble floor. He had thrown both doors open, revealing four esteemed looking gentlemen.

"I present to you the delegates from the country of Emerilian. The gracious Emperor Aligan the Elder, Holder of the Throne of Emerilian, and sole ruler of the land."

An aging man walked stiffly down the staircase, his sullen mouth set in a perpetual snobbish smirk. He gazed over the heads of the nobles of Tortall, his chest puffed out importantly. Murmurs started within the crowd, most of which were extremely distasteful and hateful.

"Crown Prince of Emerilian, the first of three heirs to the throne of Emerilian, Prince Eidur Croncez. He is an educated professor in his gift of Wild Magic." Paine looked up at the familiar face of her friend. He caught her eye and gave a slight wink. She smiled and walked to the front of the group, her wine glass held firmly in one palm. He mouthed to her, _"Meet me in the back corner."_ She nodded, fading into the background.

"Prince Einur of Emerilian, also a mage, has both the gifts of Wild Magic and the Gift." Secery's friend walked down the staircase quickly, his hair fluttering off behind him. Paine looked off to her side, a frown creasing her exotic face. Secery was grinning nearby. Paine's eyes widened as Secery walked over to her. Her wineglass had been full a moment ago and was now empty. Behind Secery stood a young man, who happened to be drenched in wine. Paine raised her eyebrows, but Secery just shrugged. Amisha came walking over, followed by Ocea. Ocea blinked solemnly, her greenish- blue eyes glinting with a hidden light. Both the girls were sultrily dressed, with loads of jewelry draped across their slim frames. For jewelry, Paine wore only some simple chains.

"Prince Aligan the Younger Croncez of Emerilian, a Gifted mage." The last one to come down the staircase was a snobbish young boy, whose red hair and blue eyes stood out. King Jonathon rose, as did Queen Thayet, Prince Roald, and Princess Shinkokami sp?. The monarchs walked down from their thrones to greet the other dictators. Common courtesies were exchanged and the Princes walked in separate directions of their father, who was meeting with the rulers of Tortall. The ball continued, everyone resuming their business as if nothing had occurred.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Secery, for once, was standing off in the corner with the others. Amisha was off somewhere, animatedly talking a chipmunk- type thing. Secery smiled at the thought of it. Amisha was picking up where Daine had left off.

Paine was actually smiling and talking with the Crown Prince- Eidur. Secery had finally given up, taking a chair from somewhere and was now relaxing with a glass of wine in hand. Einur glanced over from a group of a few squires and young knights. His gaze lingered on Secery for a moment, silent. Secery smiled and waved, oblivious to the way the other men in the group had suddenly blushed and shuffled their feet.

Ocea had long since left for bed- or something like it. Paine chuckled at something Eidur said, startling a wry grin out of him. Paine didn't seem to realize it, but his eyes were rather confused and he blushed sometimes for no reason.

**CRKKK!**

Something collided with the door painfully. The door had begun to splinter with the first blow.

**CRKKK!**

The second time something slammed into the large door, mage fire glinted through the cracks. People began either racing towards or away from the door. Secery stood, dropping her glass. Its fragile structure shattered to the ground, sending crystal shards and wine flying. But she wasn't there to care. She ran past Einur and his little group, her skirts flaring out behind her. Einur forgot whatever it was he was doing and bolted after her.

**CRRRIKKK**

The door was halfway busted open, now. Paine deserted Eidur, who instead of running toward the fight, ran towards the head table. Paine shook her head, thinking they could use that good of a swordsman right about now. She summoned her weapon. Its red stone flared to life as she reached the door. Just in time.

**CRCAAKKKK**

The door busted open, revealing several soldiers. The soldiers were, surprisingly enough, Scanran. They charged. One man in the front was foaming at the mouth, eyes wild and movements jerky. He, of course, was a berserker.

Secery, at the front of the group, shook her head. "Sloppy…" she murmured under her breath. She summoned a diamond battle axe to her hand. The ladies around Secery gasped. She walked forward; the berserker was merely 10 feet away. He charged at her. His sword jerked down. He hit where her body had been, catching instead the skirts along her side. He glanced up into her eyes. The coldest green he ever hoped to see looked down at him.

"Thank you. I needed free movement…" Her voice was cruel, cold, appraising. Pain flared in his stomach. He stumbled away from her, clutching his bleeding stomach. She held up her axe, revealing a blood- stained blade. She glanced towards the oncoming men. She could see unease in several of their eyes.

She felt the comforting presence of Paine beside her. She glanced down at the glowing stone on Paine's blade's hilt. She met Paine's eyes. Her chilling red eyes glinted mercilessly in the light. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She turned, seeing Einur. But, he wasn't looking at her. In his other hand, unsheathed, was a sword. They spread apart, though they found themselves with more allies. Other Emerialian and Tortallian knights had joined them. With them, Amisha came. She remained cheerful, her eyes bright. In her hand, she held a small crossbow. She smiled, joking around with the rest of the younger ones. The charging soldiers shifted uncertainly. Finally, one gathered up his courage and attacked.

Paine stepped forward, bringing her sword forwards slightly. Her eyes were bloodthirsty, revealing her heritage. The brave soldier smirked, licking his lips.

Then, he announced, "You beat 'em you get 'em."

"Doubtful…," Paine said, driving her sword through his stomach while he slobbered. He gasped, keeling over. The members of his little group inched forwards, glances upward revealing there were archers there as well. With a signal from the new leader of the group, they fired down on the crowd, which now mainly consisted of soldiers, knights, squires, and mages. Amisha whipped up her small crossbow and aimed at the men above. She shot rapid-fire, hitting nearly anyone she aimed for. A few men managed to avoid it by ducking, while the others managed to get back up, shooting down at what seemed to be helpless young people rather than veterans of war.

They were in for a surprise.

**0o0o0o0o0**

It was evident some soldiers were getting past the defenses in the ball room. Ocea, who had gone off to the healer's wing, could hear ruffians clambering about the halls.

She turned, just as the door was smashed open.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" Ocea shouted at them, motioning for them to get out.

They ignored her. "Look, another pretty wench…," one of them commented. The man began to strut forwards.

Ocea looked around. Against a wall on the other side of the room, there was a staff she could use. But it was too far away to use right now…

She looked around, spotting a candle holder nearby. She moved slowly towards it, hand inching out. The soldier was too dumb to take notice. Just as she caught it, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her snugly against him. She managed to give a sweet smile at him before conking him over the head with the candle holder. He went down.

She turned, racing towards the other end of the room behind her. She grabbed the staff, turning in time to block a sword coming down at her. She pushed back, forcing him to jerk back into his comrades. Another man leaped over a cot, twin swords flashing. She blocked one, but the second got past her defenses, slicing her arm. She ducked his next two swings, but she really didn't fight that often, unlike her companions. She managed to thrown him back, then carefully took out her sais, slicing her skirts carefully.

Sais, knives, self defense, and staff were the only things she had taken the time to learn. The man came charging back, swinging his swords. She managed to block both this time, and while they were braced against each other, she lashed up with her booted foot, catching him in his fleshy knees. He fell back, and was replaced by another soldier. He was coming fast, but she took out a throwing knife, catching him in the chest with the point. Another one down… Only a few more to go…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Secery stood at the front lines of the group. Around her, several bodies lay. She had several scrapes, bruises and cuts, but was otherwise fine. Her emerald eyes glistened with an adrenaline rush. The fight was dwindling. There were few Scanans left. The remaining leader raised an iron clad fist, shouting for a retreat. Secery didn't press her attack any further, sure that the attack had ended. She did, however, conk one of the young Scanrans on the head, taking him as her prisoner. She glanced over at Paine, only to see Paine doing the same thing.

She turned again, searching for Einur and Amisha. She found them in the same small group, with several bound or otherwise unconscious Scanrans lying around them. Amisha had only the time to master staff-work and the bows. Secery had taken the time to master sword-work… in fact, she had been on her way to mastering several forms of fighting. She had only mastered sword-work and axe-work.

'_I'll have to remember to ask about further lessons…,'_ she thought to herself exhaustedly. She glanced dully down atone variousslice along her abdomen. Her glazed eyes glanced up again. Slowly, and with Paine and Amisha, even Einur all following her up the stairs of the Great Hall. She made her way down to the Healer's Wing, which was suspiciously close to the Page's Wing.

As they drew closer, they heard the sounds of battle. Secery slowly turned into the room, and although the room spun hazily, she felt another push of adrenaline. It was the thing that kept her going and gave her fuel.

Her eyes cleared, allowing her to do the thing she did best. She glanced to the side, meeting Paine's resigned gaze. It was only her blood-kin, which the other demi-goddesses certainly were, that new her afflictions. She turned ever so slowly, calling to her hand the prismatic energies needed. Her blood dripped down it. She glanced up, allowing the shields she kept on the force that kept her going to be momentarily released.

Her emerald eyes glinted, and grew to the golden color she barely kept a lid on. Bloodlust for her was not the red haze that others seemed to see it as. It was a golden filling, a prism of everything, which was essentially what she was. She raced forward, hurrying to her blood-sister's side. The girl was not doing so well, seeing as she was mainly a Healer. It was a surety she could twist death around as well, but the girl rarely grew angry enough to reach that potential. At the moment, the blue girl was pressed against a wall, sword at her throat.

Secery rushed towards this lone man, lopping off his thick head and neck with her diamond sword.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ocea was beginning to lose her conscious when the man's grip fell slack. She took one look into Secery's eyes and glanced to the side to Paine.

She watched as Secery's eyes flickered between green and gold for a moment, before settling on a bright gold.

"That must have been some fight out there, eh, Warrior?" Ocea asked the demi-goddess of fighting and trickery. Paine gave a tired smile, glancing down at her few scrapes. After all, it was her element.

"Obviously…," Paine said in her sarcastic manner. Amisha had taken more soldiers with the help of the amiable Einur. They came back, joking around. Amisha looked perturbed. Secery finally returned, her eyes returning to normal. The weariness her energies had kept at bay, along with her wounds, waved her into a hazy darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Einur turned in time to see Secery, who had seemed odd just a moment before, fall forward mid-step. He stepped forward, catching her before she fell completely. His found her light, and the blood that gently dripped from her various wounds stained his fancy clothes. He glanced at her friends, bewildered. He did not meet a single straight gaze. They all averted their eyes. Ocea met his finally, only to motion for him to follow her.

"Wait," he ordered. Ocea stopped. He noticed her tense shoulders and that she did not turn to face him. He spoke to her back. "What's wrong with her? And where are we taking her?" he demanded. Ocea finally turned to face him.

She brought her aqua eyes up to meet his hazel ones. "We are taking her to our rooms. None but us know how to take care of the poor girl," Ocea said, turning and walking again. This time, he followed. He blinked into the harsh lights.

"We'll get everyone fixed up and brought up to date there," said Paine as she came up to walk on one side, as Amisha came to walk on his other side. He sighed in resignation.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. Thank you to every one who commented, gave criticism, and praised. I really appreciated it. Please do so again! ; **


End file.
